


We Meet Again

by Erica_T



Series: Strangers to Lovers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place directly after 'Strangers', for those who have requested it.  Tony is himself, and Darcy learns who Steve is.  They go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

"Alright kids, who wants to explain why there is an epic romantic reunion going on in one of my R&D labs?"

Tony's voice interrupted them, and they pulled apart, albeit reluctantly. Darcy was still wrapped around him, and didn't seem inclined to let go anytime soon.

"It's kind of a long story, Tony." Steve said.

"Oh, I am all ears."

"Stark, you're worse than my grandmother's quilting circle."

"When it's a peice of gossip this juicy, I'm worse than every grandmother's quilting circle. I didn't know you had it in you, Cap." Tony chuckled, and Darcy loosened her hold on him enough to look up at him.

"Hang on...why do I now feel like I'm playing catch up? How do you know Stark, Steve? What are you doing here?" Tony's chuckle turned into full blown laughter.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better, she doesn't know, does she?"

"Know what? What is he talking about?"

"I, uh...well, there's something I should tell you."

"Please do, before Stark wets himself."

"I'm here because Tony called me to come in and meet Thor's girlfriend, since as one of the Avengers, we'd be seeing a lot of each other for a while."

Darcy's eyebrows could have hit her hairline. She untwined herself from him, and stepped back to scrutinize him.  

"Oh fuck me." She said, and he could see her working it out in the expressions on her face. "By a simple process of elimination, you're not the Black Widow, and I met Hawkeye briefly back in New Mexico. That leaves two, and you're not exaclty the science type either. You said you'd been overseas, you were a soldier, you just didn't say -when- you'd been overseas. Hell, I just jumped Captain America, didn't I?"

Tony was still laughing, and Dr. Foster, bless her, was shoving him out the door.

"We'll just give you a little time. Won't we, Stark?"

"I still want to hear this long story of theirs."

"Out, Stark!"

Once they were gone, Tony protesting the whole way down the corridor, Steve and Darcy were left staring at each other.

Darcy stepped back a little further.

"Well? I'm right, aren't I?" She asked, her eyes dropping from his.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm Captain America."

"Jesus." She wrapped her arms around herself, closing off, and he didn't like it.

"How did this become my life? First I electrocute Thor in the desert, and then I make out with Captain America in a park in New York City."

"Darcy..."

"It's fine.  Apparently fate is just laughing at me.  I guess that means that I didn't need to be so worried about you, I mean, I saw some of the footage, you, uh, kind of kicked a lot alien ass."

He smiled at her, and stepped toward her again.

"I suppose.  But...it's been a long time since I had someone that worried about me. It's nice to have it again." He said.  She smiled, but it was tight at the edges, and he could see her demeanor racing toward 'defensive' at a breakneck speed.  He heaved a sigh.

"Look, Darcy, I really didn't set out to decieve you...we'd only just met, even if it wasn't classified, it's not something that I tell people when I first meet them. I'd have told you when...well, if we got serious."

She relaxed a bit, nodding in understanding.  He continued.

"Just, that day, you just saw me as a guy on a park bench, plain old Steve. I really needed to feel that again. And, I'd really like to keep that."

She blinked a familiar blink at him.

"What?"

"When I went back to that park and saw how destroyed it was...it felt like I'd lost something important. I've felt that far too much in my life, and I hate it. I don't want this..." He gestured between them, "to be something else that I've lost. I want to keep you in my life. I've never been good with girls, but we had some serious chemistry.  I want to see where we could take this."

He chanced a look at her face again, and saw wetness in her eyes again, but she was also smiling at him again, the good smile, not the tight one that made his heart clench.

"You know, this is probably really heavy for having only met once. But...I can't say that I don't have the same feeling. I seem to have a knack for finding special people. And Jane will tell you how devastated I was when I went back to the park and found nothing...."

He reached out for her hand, tentatively, and she let him grasp it, relaxing enough again that he could pull her back into his arms. She hugged him back tightly.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her after a moment, quietly.

"Honestly? I'm thinking that I want to rip off all your clothes and have at you, right here, right now. But that would only provide Stark with entertainment, and Jane would kill me for doing it in her lab." Steve coughed and could feel himself blushing.  "But, I'm guessing that's also going to be a little fast for you, so I'll wait. In the meantime, I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better, Steve."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The world loves Captain America. But the world doesn't know Steve at all. And I'm betting that he's an even better guy than Captain America."

"I guess we'll find out."

This time there were no interruptions when he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was blown away by the feedback in Strangers. I struggled a little with writing what came next for them, and I've decided to save all the 'explaining' to the rest of the team for a multi chapter fic that's in progress, the first chapter should be up soon.


End file.
